1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool reach extension devices and, more particularly, to an extension apparatus having a locking assembly for releasably locking a pair of relatively shiftable members in a selected position.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Tool extension devices are used to extend the reach of a user for the application of a tool such as a paint roller or mop to a hard-to-reach location such as a ceiling or upper portion of a wall. Conventionally, interchangeable tool handles of various lengths are provided for extending the reach of tools by varying degrees. However, handles in each of the desired lengths must be obtained in order to provide a range of extendable coverage, and certain lengths may not be readily available to the user when needed.
An example of an adjustable tool reach extender is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,707, to Newman, Sr. et al., wherein a pair of telescopically coupled extension members are provided which permit adjustment in the overall length of the extender. A locking assembly is provided between the members so that once the user has extended the length of the device to a desired position, the locking assembly is moved to a locked position in which further relative movement between the members is prevented. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,707 is incorporated herein by this express reference.